Antagonists
Antagonists are any characters or groups that pose a threat to or impede upon the protagonists. Occurrences Dark Days SPOILERS BELOW, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK * Zombies ("One Short Day" to Present) * Jackson ("The Roundabout" to "A Bridge Too Far") * Kate's Cult ** Kate Gardens ("Stay Centered" to "Nightfall") ** Chad Zachary ("The Words That Turn Us" to Present) ** Erika Monroe ("The Words That Turn Us" to Present) ** Alain ("The Words That Turn Us" to "Nightfall") ** Duncan ("The Words That Turn Us" to "Nightfall") ** Edmond ("The Words That Turn Us" to "Nightfall") ** Abbie ("The Words That Turn Us" to "Nightfall") ** Stacy ("The Words That Turn Us" to "Nightfall") ** Clara ("The Words That Turn Us" to "Nightfall") * Wilkes ("Nightfall" to Present) * Dahlia Dwelton ("Nightfall" to Present) The Infection * Zombies (The Beginning - Present) * Phil's Group ** Sonya (Just Survive - Flesh and Bones) - Former Antagonist ** David (What Happened - Wrong World) ** Phil (Just Survive - Wrong World) ** Enrico (Just Survive - Wrong World) * East Colony ** Trevor Wolf (Madness - East VS West Part 2) ** Eric (Madness - East VS West Part 2) ** Joan Kinsley (Madness - East VS West Part 2) ** Courtney (Madness - East VS West Part 2) ** Seth (Madness - East VS West Part 2) ** Scott (Fire - I'm Ready) ** Tim (Madness) ** Unnamed East Colony Soldiers (Madness - East VS West Part 2) * Wellington Family ** Ethel Wellington (Pray - Flesh and Bones) ** Bram Wellington (Innocence - Flesh and Bones) * Other ** Sam (Pray) ''Ends All Means'' * Zombies (Better For Worst - Present) * The Jigsaws (Better For Worst - Jigsaw Puzzle) **John Kramer (Is There A Part Two? to Whereabouts) **Amanda Kramer (The Last Part of Us, Archived Footage) **Jessie Kramer (Better For Worst - Jigsaw Puzzle) **Unnamed member (Better For Worst) *The Reborn **Jedediah (Seven Deadly Sins - Present) **Patricia Williams (Seven Deadly Sins - Present) **Brackett Williams (Seven Deadly Sins - Present) **Ingrid Portland (Seven Deadly Sins - Present) **Fredrick (Seven Deadly Sins - Present) * The United Right ** Pierce Falcon (One Life For Another) ** Hector Alves (The Girl) ** "MARKIE" (Gekyume) ** Andrew Paterson (A Mental Mind To Spare) Minor Antagonists *Tira (Jigsaw Puzzle, Flashback) *Romeo (Is There A Part Two?) ''The Life Of Death: Reboot *Daniel Kinny (The Bandits - Present) ''The Walking Dead: Northern Lights Oslo Operations Central * Paul Owen (Pilot - Miles Behind Us) * Didrik Tale (Pilot - Bad Place To Be) Oslo, Norway * Peter (Finding Help - Bad Place To Be (Renounced)) The Torvbyen & Crosslands Militia * Øyvind (Miles Behind Us - Present) * Abdi (Miles Behind Us - Mall Incident) * Harry Eriksrud (The Informant - Present) * Jonas (The Informant (Renounced)) * Kristian (The Informant - Present) The Undead Room SPOILERS BELOW, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK * Lisa (Pilot - Confrontation) * Ivan (Conspiracy - Guilty) * Janet (Conspiracy - Conflict) * Jacob (Guilty - Present) * Tyler (Trapped - Miserable) * Henry (New Priest in Town - Trial) * Larry Portman (Feast - Present) * Chris-R's Group ** Chris-R (Trapped - Conflict) ** Fat Peter (Exposed - Conflict) * Rose's Group ** Rose (Conflict - Present) ** Ralph (Trapped - Present) ** Ricky (Feast - Trial) ''Voltron: Legendary Apocalypse'' SPOILERS BELOW!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!! * Zombies (The Rise of Walkers to Present) * Unnamed Man (The Rise of Walkers) * The Hunters ** Greg (Mad World to Red) ** Chris (Mad World to Lose Yourself) ** Charlie (Disassembly Required to Lose Yourself) ** Elizabeth (Disassembly Required to Lose Yourself) ** Albert (Disassembly Required to Lose Yourself) ** Carlos (Disassembly Required to Lose Yourself) ** David (Disassembly Required to Lose Yourself) ** Theresa (Disassembly Required to Lose Yourself) * Ellen Sanda (Bittersweet to Present) * Kuron Shirogane (El Matadero to Present) Category:Antagonists Category:Themes